


Heat.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: "What if,"she says, and Carlos can practically hear her smirking on the other line, causing an eyebrow to raise as she continues,"We play a little game,Mr. Oliveria."Oh.Oh.No, no, no,no,it is too damnhotfor Jill to be using that tone and saying his last name likethatand Carlos prays he can make sure hisstupid god damn brain can say no-"....go on."Of course, the impulsive right side of his brain wonthatbattle.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, i just wanted to write abt them, then i decided to write them having phone sex. Okay? Okay.
> 
> Jill is extra brave like

The day dragged on _endlessly_ on this _dreadful_ Monday. 

The AC was broken, the heat managed to creep in between his toes while sweat dripped down his brow. The sweltering heat wave that July dished out to the Earth was so unforgiving, feeling as if, in order to find any sort of relief, one would need to be beginning peeling back flesh itself.

And Carlos was _this_ close to falling into insanity to begin doing just _that._

He could only go in a blissfully cold shower so many times before another certain _someone_ (who happened to be the reason _why_ a certain _air conditioner_ no longer **_works)_** notices the increase in their water bill. But dear _God,_ his skin and his much to high body temperature _begs_ to once again indulge. Ugh. _Ugh._ ** _Ugh._**

A sigh of annoyance leaves Carlos as he pinches the bridge of his nose. It's hot. He's so painfully aware of how he feels trapped in this damn weather. Screw the summer time. He threw an outward tantrum about it as a child and god damn it, he'll do it again. But then that makes it hotter and _lord knows,_ Carlos would _snap_ if that were to happen.

Carlos is just about to scream when the vibrating sounds from his night stand gather his attention. Part of him wants to ignore it completely, however, he reaches over and retrieves it, grumbling under his breath the entire time. He doesn't bother to look at who's calling, and with annoyance lingering in his voice, he answers, "Hello?"

He can hear a light chuckle. _"Hello, my darling,"_ the feminine voice on the other line replies, _"I see the heat is getting to you."_

"I wonder just whose fault that is, _Jill."_

The said woman laughs at the way Carlos says her name. _"I said I was sorry,"_ she says in between laughter, _"And I said I would get it fixed, ASAP."_

"Jill, please, the ever so holder of my heart who left me to melt and boil alive in our 200*C of a home.... _what."_

And, although she knew the man couldn't see, she rolls her eyes, leaning her back against a locker as she crosses her free arm over her chest. She thinks for an answer before doing a light shoulder shrug. _"I dunno. I guess I just wanted to bother you."_

Carlos groans slightly. On any other day, he wouldn't mind keeping Jill company on the phone as she seems to get her job done quickly and is left bored a lot of the time. But today? No. It's too hot for him to even _talk._

"Jill, I don't want to make you upset, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now. Can't you just text me?"

Jill frowns, attempting to think fast to keep the other on the phone.

And, just like that, a lightbulb.

_"What if,"_ she says, and Carlos can practically _hear_ her smirking on the other line, causing an eyebrow to raise as she continues, _"We play a little_ ** _game_** _, Mr._ _Oliveria_ _."_

Oh.

_Oh._

No, no, no, _no,_ it is too damn _hot_ for Jill to be using that tone and saying his last name like _that_ and Carlos _prays_ he can make sure his _stupid god damn_ _brain can say no-_

"....go on."

Of course, the impulsive right side of his brain won _that_ battle.

Carlos hears another chuckle escape Jill on the other end before a soft sigh replaces it and... _fuck_ if _that_ doesn't didn't make Carlos heat up in a completely _different_ way. "Jill," he begins, feeling as if his mouth suddenly went very _dry,_ "How would you... uh... w-what are the rules to this game?"

_God damn it,_ Carlos thinks, mentally slapping himself. _Play it cool, can't let her know already that she's_ _ **winning.**_

_"A simple game with simple rules,"_ Jill tells him, _"A simple yet... fun game of Would You Rather. I'm sure you know the rules?"_

_Fuck it,_ Carlos thinks, _We're doing this._

"Yeah," he says, unknowingly nodding his head, excitement boiling in his blood suddenly, "Yeah lets do this."

_"Would you rather,"_ Jill begins, her finger tips ghosting the skin of her neck, sending a light shiver down her spine, _"Have me kiss your ear or kiss your neck?"_

Carlos bites his bottom lip gently in response, imagining her lips pressing against his ear before gently trailing down while he turns his head to expose more flesh to her...

"My neck," he replies in a whisper as if it were a secret, while finding his own hand trailing from his ear downwards. "I would rather those lips against my neck..." Jill sighs her reply, hands caressing her chest. _"Well,"_ she tells him, _"D-don't keep me waiting."_

And now Carlos smirks, a question coming to mind. "Alright then.... would you rather I let my hands tease your chest and whisper how much I want you, _kitten..."_

At hearing the pet name, Jill lets a small moan escape her lips and, at that moment, Carlos forgets every word in both the English and Spanish language. _Fuck._

His next set of words come out more breathy than he intended but to be fair... it wasn't entirely his fault.

_"...or?"_

"Or would you rather I let my hands tease you and whisper _t_ _e_ _deseo_ _,_ _Mamí_ _..."_

And the reaction he gets causes his breathing to become just slightly more labored. Jill, however, once again lets a moan slip, blushing red. Her imagination taking her under Carlos back at home. His hands groping her exposed chest, shivering, hearing his voice whisper _'_ _te_ _deseo_ _',_ to her...

She feels herself beginning to get slightly uncomfortable in her clothing.

_Fucking pants,_ Jill thinks, pressing her phone between her ear and shoulder as she attempts to undo her belt buckle a lot faster.

_"I think,"_ she begins, suddenly shoving a hand down her pants, fingers rubbing herself through her boxer shorts, before grabbing her phone with her other hand to gain more comfortability, _"O-oh Carlos, I'm actually sure y-you know the answer..."_

Carlos wants to see her so badly, just so he can see the the effect he has on her... so _she_ can see the effect _she_ has on _him._

_**Fuck.** _

Carlos breath begins to quicken, hands down his own boxers, allowing his head to fall back as also begins to stroke himself. 

"F-fuck, Jill..."

It's addicting; the sound of her breathy sighs, her breathy moans. Carlos reacts to it with his own, his legs trembling so slightly when he grips the base of his cock tighter, jerking slightly harder.

_"Whoa there..."_

Her voice brings him back to reality, stopping his movements suddenly as he tries to get air back into his lungs. _"Try not to have too much fun without me... w-we are still playing our game..."_

That's right.

Carlos makes an annoyed sigh, leaning and pressing his back against the mattress, fluffy black hair seemingly soaked in sweat. "Okay," he finally manages, attempting to control his urges once more, making slow strokes, "Well... i-it's _your_ turn, babe..."

And, God, Carlos cannot _wait_ to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me


End file.
